


Failed Confessions

by piningbisexuals



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Great Men Academy สุภาพบุรุษสุดที่เลิฟ (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningbisexuals/pseuds/piningbisexuals
Summary: Tangmo is the kind of guy who can profess his love in every circumstance, meanwhile Love still finds herself unable to say it.
Relationships: Tangmo/Love
Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Failed Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was “the first time they said “I love you” :)).” I changed it slightly so it was only about Love’s first time saying it, but I hope you like it nonetheless! Also like my other gma fics I’m using she/her pronouns for Love even though she’s still in her male body!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @piningbisexuals! :)

If there was a word to describe Tangmo, it would be confident. The young man seemed able to say and do whatever he wanted at all times with the sheer strength of his confidence. Love wished she could be like him.  
Don’t get her wrong, she wasn’t too insecure either. She had always been strong-willed and ready to pursue her dreams without the need of much encouragement. After all, she’d wished to find her true love. She’d chosen to go to the Great Men Academy once she got stuck in a male body. No, Love wasn’t insecure either.

One thing she was though, was shy. Every time she’d had a crush she ended up unable to even say a word to them. Now that she was way past a crush nothing much seemed to have changed. In fact P’Tangmo made her shyer as time passed by, with his innuendos and his “ _rak na_ *”’s.

In fact the love confessions were sort of the root of the problem. Tangmo seemed to say it so casually, as if the words just rolled off his tongue, while Love’s words stayed stuck in her throat. The more time passed, the more it bothered her that she had never expressed her feelings since the day they got together. Of course, Tangmo knew she loved him. They’d been dating for six months now. But he hadn’t heard it yet.

“You could practice in front of a mirror!” had suggested Me.

So she had, and she could confess to that polished piece of glass a hundred times, yet… As soon as she caught sight of Tangmo, her tongue seemed unable to function.

“Send him a letter!” had offered You.

Love had shook her head. “I want to tell him face to face, though. I want him to hear it.”

All nights and days they had used their brainpower to try and find a solution, but it never seemed to work. Love found herself giving up. Maybe she was one of these people who never used words to say ‘I love you.’ Instead, she’d use her actions.

Every weekend they found a way to see each other. Either Tangmo came back home to be with Love, or she’d go stay at his university room. This weekend was the latter.

Love had decided she’d cook Tangmo breakfast as a way to show her appreciation to him. One small problem: she had never cooked before. Well, instant noodles didn’t count. It wasn’t her fault that both her mother and brother were great cooks, making her unable to even step one foot in the kitchen when they were there.

Nonetheless, she tried her best. Cooking omelet and rice wasn’t so hard, was it? Turned out it was. There were eggshells everywhere, making her start over twice and using all of Tangmo’s available eggs. As for rice, it took way too long to cook and the eggs were already freezing cold once it was done. So she warmed them up in the microwave.

“Wake up, P’,” she whispered in his ear, caressing his dyed hair.

“Hm,” he moaned, turning around and smiling when he saw her. “Good morning.”

“I made you breakfast,” she grinned.

Tangmo stared at her with incredulous eyes. “Really? You can cook?”

She adopted an arrogant facade. “Well, of course P’. Who do you take me for?”

“My lover,” he smirked, watching her blush. “Okay, lead the way. I want to see your amazing creation.”

The eggs turned out to have a weird consistency and the rice was overcooked. But Tangmo ate it all without complaining and claimed it was the best breakfast he’d ever tasted.

“Oh, don’t fake it too much, P’,” she pouted.

Tangmo shook his head with a smile. “It’s true. You made it, so it’s the best ever to me.”

She was blushing now, but his words really touched her. Once again he had managed to outcute her.

They went to the movies together, and Love insisted on Tangmo choosing the movie. They usually always went for the romantic comedies and girl flicks, but this time her boyfriend would get to choose the bloodiest, most violent film ever if he wanted.

“I think I’ll choose this one,” Tangmo pointed with an easy smile.

Love looked at his choice with horror. “No way, P’! Choose what you want, don’t think of me!”

Tangmo pouted, squeezing her hand. “But I really want to watch this, Love. Why, do you think all men care about is violence and crime?”

He was smirking now, evidently having hit the nail in the head. “Fine, we’ll watch this one then!”

Even letting him choose the movie he wanted was unsuccessful. In the end, they watched a romantic comedy like they always did and Love’s way of showing her love to Tangmo was ruined.

After a bit of shopping and strolling around, they went home quite late in the evening and met Tangmo’s friends for dinner around campus. Love had come to really appreciate these guys, despite how rough they were around the edges. Even though they loved to tease her.

“You know Love, Tangmo was crying all week about missing you,” one of them joked, making the others laugh.

“Ow, Job, stop lying,” Tangmo defended weakly with a smile. He barely seemed embarrassed at all while Love was blushing like crazy.

“But tell us… did **you** miss him?” Another friend asked, making the whole table coo in anticipation.

Love looked like a deer caught in headlights for a few seconds, feeling her boyfriend’s gaze on her. She wished she could have replied with ease, but her tongue was stuck in her throat. After a few uncomfortable seconds, Tangmo patted her on the back.

“Guys, stop teasing her. You know she’s shy.”

The night was dark and silent as they walked back to his room. Love walked head bowed down, still disappointed in herself. As they waited for the elevator, she closed her eyes and just said it.

“I’m sorry, P’!”

Tangmo stared at her while the doors opened. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. “What for?” He seemed confused.

“For not answering your friends,” she replied, finally daring to look at him.

He smirked as he patted her short hair. “You dummy. I don’t care about that.”

Her eyes widened. “You don’t?”

He got closer to her and passed an arm her shoulder, getting his face a few centimeters from hers. “I don’t need you to say anything. I know you miss me all the time.”

With that he wiggled his eyebrows as the elevator opened again and they arrived to his room. After quick showers, they went straight to bed as it was already quite late. They hugged softly until Tangmo fell asleep on Love’s chest, her fingers caressing his hair with tenderness. She couldn’t sleep yet.

“I do miss you all the time, P’,” she finally admitted. “I just… love you so much.”

The room fell silent. There. She had said it.

She gasped as she felt Tangmo’s face move in a smirk as he pulled away to face her. Her face was tomato red as she avoided his gaze. He grabbed her cheeks though, forcing her to face him.

“I already knew that,” he grinned. “But it feels good to hear it, though.”

With that he kissed her gently while her hands fell on his shoulder. “I wanna hear it more often, though.”

“Aw P’, you know how long it took me to be able to say it? And I thought you were asleep!” she retorted, laughing at her own ridiculousness.

Tangmo shook his head with a pout. “Now that you’ve said it, you can repeat it every day.”

She smiled. “Once a month.”

He gasped, faking offense. “Once a week.”

She rolled her eyes, knowing she could never win against her adorable boyfriend. She nodded.

“Once a week.”

**Author's Note:**

> rak na: love you :) 
> 
> Well you heard it here first folks, Tangmo the pansexual icon is also a romcom lover. I don’t make the rules ;) Hope you enjoyed this one, it was fun!


End file.
